The typical vehicle wiring-harness may be several meters in length and may contain multiple branches that interconnect electrical components to electrical power and/or computer controllers. The multiple wiring-harness branches typically terminate with electrical-connectors that may be temporarily attached to the wiring-harness with adhesive tape, or other temporary attachment methods, to protect the electrical-connectors during unpacking and handling. Removal of the adhesive tape in a vehicle assembly plant is required before the wiring-harness is installed into the vehicle, and may typically be performed by a human during the installation process.
As assembly vehicle processes are increasingly automated, there may be a desire to use a robotic installer for installing a wire harness within the vehicle. However, in order to do this, a robotic assembler must be able to consistently located the multiple connectors on the harness and remove the adhesive tape. These are both fairly complex operations for a robot.
Therefore, a vehicle wiring-harness that is configured to be more easily handled by a robotic installer remains desired.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.